Along came a family
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Severitus Fic. Harry is abused and starting primary school. Severus is asked to teach at said school by Dumbledore and he grows protective of Harry. Rated T just in case.
1. First day of School

A five year-old Harry Potter was up at the crack of dawn, eager for his first day of school, not that he knew it was that early from his cupboard anyways. Harry had put on one of his best shirts, an old blue shirt with no holes and three sizes too large for him, and a pair of pants that weren't too baggy with his worn trainers.

After making breakfast for his relatives, he started on his chores, cleaning the living room. He was nearly finished when his cousin, Dudley, shoved him roughly and he dropped the ashtray he was cleaning. Soot spilled all over the carpet and Harry put his hands over his face in fear of the blows that were soon to come.

"Vernon! Vernon, look what that idiot boy has done!" Petunia Dursley shrieked, looking at her carpet, horrified at the mess.

Harry cried out as his uncle punched and kicked him hard. His uncle finally grabbed his shoulder roughly and threw him into his cupboard.

"Remember, freak, if you say anything about this, they'll put you in an orphanage with someone who whips you raw everyday and all their food is filled with little bugs. Now go change, boy!" Vernon yelled as Harry whimpered and threw off his blue shirt and shrugged into a longsleeved dark green shirt.

Meanwhile, a very irate Severus Snape was changing into muggle clothes. He had just moved into Number 3, Privet Drive and was teaching fifth grade at a primary school in the area as a favor for Dumbledore.

Severus has downright refused to teach a lower grade because of the children's impatience and his raging temper. He was now changing into black trousers, a black long sleeved dress shirt, black dragonhide boots, and a black vest.

The story he and Dumbledore had made up was that he was coming to Little Whinging to help his sick Aunt. His 'aunt' would be Arabella Figg, an old Order member who was a Squib. She lived close to Potter and had been keeping an eye on him as much as she could without looking suspicious.

Severus walked outside and towards the car he had bought, a black Aston Martin Vanquish. He knew he would definitely seem intimidating and this pleased him.

As Severus was driving to the school Harry boarded the bus with his cousin. He sat near the back and for awhile it seemed as though he were invisible to everyone else until a pretty girl boarded the bus.

She had long blonde hair with flecks of caramel in it and hazel eyes with a lean figure. Harry watched as she sat next to him and said,

"Hi, I'm Esmalyn."

"I'm Harry." Harry replied.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"I'm ten. You look much smaller than most five year-olds."

"I've always been like that." Harry said, closing the subject.

"We're almost to the school, I'm sure you'll enjoy your first day, I know I did."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure. Well, I was five just like you and I didn't have many friends, either. My teacher was making me write lines one day and my pen just started writing by itself. I was shocked at first, but now I let my pen write for me in every class. I don't even know how it happened. I also learned a lot that day, and the teacher was really nice. You have the same teacher this year, too."

"Your pen started writing by itself?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird..."

"Weird stuff like that happens to me all the time, I'm glad I'm not the only one." Harry said shyly.

"That's nice to know. We're at the school now, by the way." Esmalyn said, watching as Harry jumped up and went to follow a fat blond boy.

"Bye, Esmalyn!" Harry called, getting out of the bus as she waved slightly.

Harry was halfway up the steps to the school when he was pushed to the ground by his cousin. Another boy, who was instantly 'rat face' to Harry was laughing as they watched him get up and run into the building quickly.

Once inside, Harry ran towards an open classroom, and bumped into a tall man going inside. Harry let out a small moan, but immediately got up.

"Mr. Potter, what, pray tell, are you doing running into my classroom?"A man with shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose asked. He was wearing all black and looked intimidating.

"I'm sorry sir! I couldn't find my class. 'M sorry." Harry finished lamely, hanging his head.

"I will take you to your class, Potter. Come." Severus said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry winced as the man led him towards his classroom, afraid that he would fall down or cry out from the pain. His uncle had hit him harder than usual and his shoulder was badly bruised.

"Mr. Potter." Severus said, stopping in front of the door to the boy's class. "I want you to bring your lunch to my class later because I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, walking into the class.

Harry walked in quickly, taking a seat in the back of the class and he grew fascinated with everything he learned. At lunchtime Harry went to the 'man in black's' classroom.

"Sir?" Harry asked, pushing open the door.

"Mr. Potter, sit down."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, tell me, Potter, why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt in the middle of September?"

"I was cold this morning and green is my favorite color."

"Well if you were simply cold then why don't you go to the nurse to see if you are ill?"

"I'm not ill, sir."  
"Potter, I know you must have retained some of your father's genes in you, but use your head. There is something more here, have your relatives ever hurt you?"

"No sir. Wait---did you say you knew my father?" Harry asked, excitement encompassing him.

"I did not know him well, we were mostly fighting throughout school."

"Can you tell me more about my parents? My relatives never talk about them."

"Your father was an idiot who used to spend his time bullying others and spending too much time with girls. Your mother was kind and friendly as well as intelligent and she always knew the right thing to do, even if it wasn't easy."

"Did you know my mum well?"

"I grew up with her in the same town, your dear aunt probably remembers me." Severus said, sneering.

"What about my dad?"

"I met him on the train to a boarding school and we were enemies instantly. He, along with his four friends, were the most popular and always picked on others whom he thought weaker, namely myself. He had a thing for your mother since he saw her, but she never liked him until our sixth year."

"So my mum hated my dad because he was a bully?"

"Yes, Potter. I believe you have spoken enough to content yourself with simply eating, or have you not brought your lunch?"

"I didn't have any lunch. I'm not hungry."

"Very well, I believe it it your free hour now, run along."

"Sir?"

"What now, Potter?"

"How did you recognize me this morning?"

"You look exactly like your father, except you have your mother's eyes."

"Goodbye, sir!" Harry called, running outside, while behind him Severus whispered,

"Your mother's beautiful emerald eyes. She died for you, Harry, to protect you. Albus was correct about your nature being like your mother's, let's hope you don't prove us wrong."


	2. Everything comes to light

The school week passed without Harry seeing anymore of the 'man in black' and soon it was the weekend. Having finished all of his inside chores, Harry went into the garden to finish up, when he saw the 'man in black' walking into Number 3, Privet Drive.

"Aunt Petunia, can I go somewhere, please?" Harry asked as he ran into the kitchen.  
"Get back before ten or else you'll sleep wherever you're going to." She threatened.

"Thank you!" Harry called, rushing into his cupboard and changing into another long sleeved shirt of his.

Harry ran quickly towards the house and knocked on the door rather loudly. It was opened immediately and he ordered Harry to get in quickly.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Sir, can you tell me more about my parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Severus, is this Harry?" A strict-looking woman asked sweetly.

"Yes, Minerva, this is Potter." Severus said, glaring at her.

"So help me, Severus Snape, if I find out you have been mistreating this child under a preconceived notion about his father, I swear the biggest piece of you will be microscopic, you'll have preferred to be handed over to the Death Eaters instead." Minerva threatened, glaring at him as she went out the back door.

"Who was that?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Minerva McGonagall, she taught your parents and I at the boarding school we went to, she still teaches there in fact."

"Oh. How did she know me?"

"She was there when you were born. Lily was her favorite student."

"Oh. Do you have any pictures of my mother?"

"Yes, Potter, wait here and I will give you a few." Severus said, walking towards a drawer and taking out a few pictures he had copied of Lily.

"Here." Severus said, thrusting the twelve pictures towards Harry.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Severus Snape."

"Thank you for the pictures, sir, I have to go home or my uncle will be mad."  
"Come here, Potter. I want you to close your eyes and sit still on the couch for a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, curious as to what he was going to do.

When Harry felt a tingling feeling wash over his body he opened an eye a bit and saw a stick the man was waving over him and a piece of paper.

"No! Get that away from me!" Harry cried, letting tears spill down his face.

"Potter, what is this nonsense?"

"That thing---is---is---it's scary. In a dream a snake faced man had it and he used it to kill Daddy and then Mummy. He laughed and there was a flash of green light. He turned it on me, but I don't know what happens after that because I wake up screaming!" Harry said, sobbing now.

Severus was horror-struck, if the boy did indeed remember the night his parents were murdered then he probably heard his part in all of that.

"Potter! Potter! Oh, for merlin's sake, Harry!" Severus said, shaking the child softly. "What else do you remember from that night?"

"I remember someone saying my mummy's name and telling her to leave fast because 'the Dark Lord' was coming. I remember her shouting at him and then my Daddy shouting as well. That's when the snake face man came." Harry said, his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Potter, what do you know of your parents' deaths?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said they died drunk in a car crash and that's where I got my scar and that I should have died with them, 'cause I'm a freak."

"They were murdered, they didn't die in a car crash. The man you heard telling your mother to run and take you with her was me. I warned them of their murderer coming after them, but I was too late. The Dark Lord came in shortly after and they were murdered, but when he tried to kill you, you survived and it rebounded on him. The Dark Lord is by no means dead, but he is not killing others because of what happened four years ago."

"So I am a freak." Harry said, hanging his head.  
"You most certainly are not!"

"But---"

"No buts Potter, you are not a freak, you are a wizard and I am one as well."

"But magic doesn't exist...does it?"

"Watch this, Potter." Severus said, taking his wand and drawing his name in the air with a serpent in the middle.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes getting wider by the minute.

"Mr. Potter, you should take this potion, it will help with the pain you are most likely feeling from the injuries your uncle inflicted on you."

"How do you know?"  
"That was what I was doing before, taking a medical exam with my wand to see if you were injured."

"But how did you know I was?"

"I was abused by my father since before I was your age. It started with accidental magic, as I'm sure was the case with you."

"Yes, sir, it was."

"Go upstairs and stay in the largest bedroom, the only one not empty, I expect you to be asleep soon."

"Yes, sir, thank you." Harry said, downing the potion and making a face.

An hour later, when Severus was sure Harry was asleep he snuck into the bedroom and spelled Harry's too-large clothes into pajamas.

"Forgive me, Harry, for judging you by your father, you have your mother's nature as well as her eyes. I am glad her intelligence and ambition were not lost on you. She was the brightest star in the sky." Severus whispered, unaware that Harry had heard everything.

_A/N:_

_This will be a Severitus fic, the Snape becomes Harry's father by adoption kind._


End file.
